


Семейный альбом

by Mercury_s_cabbage



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_s_cabbage/pseuds/Mercury_s_cabbage
Summary: Из множества фрагментов - ярких и тусклых, новых и прошедших сквозь время - складывается одно цельное слово: семья. Пёстрое, как мозаика, единое, как художественное полотно и полное тёплых моментов, словно старый фотоальбом.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	Семейный альбом

**Author's Note:**

> Каждая часть продолжает следующую, но окончанием можно считать любую из них, так что ставлю "закончено"  
> Персонажи будут добавляться по мере добавления глав, но вообще в планах у меня Ванда с детьми, Пьетро/Логан, Лора, Курт/Уоррен, Скотт, Алекс/Хэнк и возможно ещё кто-то, зависит от того, насколько меня занесёт)

В час, когда чувства кромсают и режут,  
Ты уже больше не станешь как прежде.  
Вместо тепла — металлический стержень,  
Вместо любви — крохи мрачной надежды.

Первое, что приходит Эрику в голову при слове «детство» — металлический холод в ладони. Монетка достоинством в десять центов с изображением свастики — круглая, чистенькая на первый взгляд, и только для одного Эрика — испачканная кровью.

Первое воспоминание, связанное с прошлым: холодная мрачная комната, взгляды военных липнут к нему — необычному мальчику, цирковой зверушке с забавными трюками. Кажется, это отпечаталось в Эрике почти как часть ДНК, и он теперь всю жизнь будет такой же: холодный мрачный и с ненавистью к чужим взглядам. Пронзительно звенит колокольчик, и он вздрагивает. В комнату вводят заплаканную мать. Чёртова монетка. Шмидт продолжает улыбаться и есть шоколад. Кажется, шоколад Эрик тоже с тех пор ненавидит. По спине катится липкий пот, ноги подкашиваются, но ничего не выходит: судьбоносная монетка в десять центов лежит на столе.

Раз.

Два.

Он сглатывает. Беспомощно смотрит на мать. Делает последний рывок…

Три.

Холод в ладони будет сопровождать его всю жизнь, как напоминание о том, к чему он стремится. Месть. Он должен отомстить. Потому что «беспомощность» и «страх» не должны быть первыми ассоциациями с детством. Потому что в тот день жизнь его матери оценили в десять центов.

Где-то под слоем воспоминаний из концлагеря, как под толстым слоем грязи, хранятся и другие моменты, зыбкие, словно сказочный сон. Их контуры едва угадываются. Эрик нечасто к ним обращается, будто боясь случайно повредить. Его греет просто мысль о том, что когда-то в его жизни была светлая полоса.

Одно из таких воспоминаний на вкус как молоко с медом, на запах — шерстяное одеяло, а по ощущениям отдаёт тяжестью в голове и сухостью в глазах. Воспоминание должно быть не очень приятым — но это не так. Потому что звучит оно как самый дорогой сердцу звук: тихим, убаюкивающим маминым голосом. Таким ласковым, что это перекрывает и колючие носки, и боль, и противное молоко, на котором уже выступила пенка. Под одеялом немного зябко — Эрик только вернулся в кровать, умывшись, и простыни успели растерять всё тепло. За окном черным черно. Иногда скребет по стеклу ветка бука — отец хочет подрезать её с утра. И Эрик чувствует себя в безопасности — кажется, что последний раз в жизни.

Ещё одно воспоминание: ветер в лицо, лёгкие болят от долгого бега, ноги натерты почти до крови, но зато внутри клокочет радость. Из груди вырывается измученный смех вперемешку с кашлем. Кто-то — кажется, Эмиль, — хлопает его по спине, сам пытаясь отдышаться. У них полные мешки хлеба, яблок, круп и даже банка молока. Генрих, как самый старший, занимается дележом добычи. Эрику, несмотря на авторитет, полагается меньше всех: у него нет братьев и сестер, а отец еще работает. Эрик рад и этому. Он гордо выпрямляется, упиваясь чувством собственного превосходства. В своих затертых до дыр штанах, разваливающихся ботинках, с грязью на лице, он чувствует себя королем мира. В воздухе пахнет озоном. Небо серое, густое, как дым. Эмиль зачем-то сообщает, что перед дождем у его бабушки всегда болят колени. Генрих кидает колкость на этот счёт, и они с Эриком громко ржут, пока Эмиль покрывается гневным румянцем.

Это воспоминание в темных тонах — но не из-за дождя. В сорок втором году Эмиля расстреляют, поймав с поличным за воровством.

Если так подумать, все знакомые Эрика либо нацисты, либо мертвы, так что в душе Эрик таскает за собой целый вагон мертвецов. С началом войны он лишился не только настоящего, но и прошлого, а впоследствии, скорее всего, лишит себя будущего. Потому что, сидя на бетонном полу с холодной монеткой в руках, он мечтал о том, с какой жестокостью отомстит всем своим мучителям. Пока другие дети боялись монстров под кроватями, Эрик жил в окружении монстров, ел их еду, пил воду, дышал проклятым воздухом.

Самый главный серди них, Клаус Шмидт — имя звучит, словно издевательский плевок — пытался заменить ему отца. Получалось хреново. Для Шмидта он был, скорее, бойцовской собакой, которую можно унизить, когда не слушается, и приласкать, чтобы не забывала, кто тут хозяин. Шмидт радовался его победам: за достижения в тренировке мутантов дрессировщику полагалась премия. Шмидт переживал с ним поражения: так переживал, что даже доводил до слез. Эрик его ненавидел, но зависел от него. И ненавидел себя: за чувство облегчения, когда из всех придурков к нему посылали Шмидта, когда его скупо хвалили за успехи, когда тренировки до изнеможения доводили до срыва кого-то другого.

Он утешал себя мыслью, что учится контролировать металл не для того, чтобы стать чьим-то оружием, а лишь чтобы превратиться в чей-то ночной кошмар. Иногда внутри что-то тоскливо скреблось, завывало, ныло, просило ласки и вкуса молока с мёдом. Так сильно, что хотелось головой биться головой об стену. В такие моменты хотелось вырвать из себя с корнем все чувства, чтоб не мешали жить. Но с каждым днем Эрик черствел, и становилось легче. Внутри креп стальной стрежень, а сталь Эрик всегда контролировал хорошо.

Уже в пятнадцать, когда из разговоров тюремщиков он узнал, что война закончилась, на его лице почти ничего не дрогнуло. Только сжались кулаки до белых костяшек, впечатывая в ладонь холодную монетку.

***

Нежность крупинками,  
Ласку дождинками,  
И одобрение чайною ложечкой,  
Тонкий, как веточка,  
Яркий, как ленточка,  
Ты собираешь любовь понемножечку.

В воспоминаниях Чарльза нежности мало. В основном она заключается в нём самом, плещется там, внутри, в течение всего дня, а вечером вырывается. Когда мама и отчим возвращаются домой, у него есть всего несколько секунд, чтобы обнять их, и за эти секунды нужно успеть выместить всю свою любовь. Её слишком много. Чарльз не справляется.

Конечно, у него есть няня, и она старается, как может. Кормит его всем, чего он попросит, покупает книжки, которые ему нравятся, выслушивает двухчасовой пересказ «того документального фильма про динозавров» и водит гулять раз в день. Чарльзу она нравится, и ему очень стыдно, что, гуляя в парке, он думает о том, как круто повиснуть на руках родителей, которые его держат с двух сторон, или запускать с ними змея, или чтобы папа — настоящий папа — научил его отбивать мяч. Он втайне надеется, что мама выбирала ему самую-самую лучшую няню, чтобы он не грустил без неё. Когда няня читает ему на ночь, он закрывает глаза и представляет, что рядом сидит мама, и книжку про маленького принца, на самом деле, читает она. Книжка про маленького принца — его любимая. Иногда ему тоже кажется, что он совсем один на своей планете.

В четыре года преподаватель, который приходит к Чарльзу три раза в неделю, говорит, что мальчик одарён, и в обычной школе ему делать нечего, так что с этого дня учителя сами приходят к нему домой. Учиться Чарльзу нравится. Его много хвалят за правильные ответы, за прилежность, за логику, за воображение. Кто-то даже говорит, что он «просто чудесный ребенок», и еще «ангел», и еще «золото» и «солнышко». Так что на уроках ему легко и здорово, а вот в остальное время бывает скучно.

Счастливые моменты с родителями случаются всё реже. Чарльз их любит, помнит и собирает, как одну из своих ботанических коллекций. Вот они с мамой идут покупать ему новую одежду, вот он помогает отчиму, подавая инструменты и бегая за водой — у них в доме должен появиться бункер, чтобы обезопасить себя в случае войны. Иногда Чарльз воображает, что война началась, и они целыми сутками сидят вместе в одной комнате, играют в города, рассказывают истории и много-много обнимаются, чтоб было не так страшно. А однажды в его день Рождения мама выпивает вина, внезапно притягивает сына к себе и целует в макушку. Чарльз питается одним этим моментом почти неделю.

Чем старше он становится, тем больше понимает, что так быть не должно. Он искренне хочет доказать себе обратное, но это походит на самовнушение, а самовнушение — главный враг ученого.

В девять лет он впервые начинает слышать голоса, и эти голоса говорят мало приятного. Он слышит, что думают его родители, когда Чарльз рассказывает о делах в учёбе, приносит им чай с утра или жмётся для объятий. Это слишком больно, чтобы быть правдой. Это просто не может быть реальностью.

В десять он делает отчаянный шаг, последнюю попытку, которая, возможно, поможет сблизиться с родителями. Он рассказывает о своей мутации в надежде, что мама и отчим начнут волноваться или захотят узнавать о нём побольше, хотя бы потому, что он мутант. Правильных слов он пока не знает, так что просто сообщает, что иногда слышит голоса в своей голове. Это работает — родители правда волнуются. Вот только на все попытки объяснить, что это действительно чтение мыслей, и что Чарльз совсем не выдумывает эти голоса, они реагируют раздраженно и просят перестать дурачиться. Врач выписывает ему какие-то таблетки, которые Чарльз по одной в день прячет в тайную коробочку за плинтусом.

А за неделю до его одиннадцатого дня Рождения происходит нечто необычное. Спустившись посреди ночи за водой, Чарльз слышит шорох на кухне и осторожно заглядывает за дверь. В темноте светит только луна за окном и лампочка в открытом холодильнике. На кухне стоит мама. Чарльз облегченно выдыхает.

— Мам, что ты… я принял тебя за вора.

— Я просто захотела есть, ты напрасно встал. Иди спать.

Голос звучит слишком ласково и как-то странно. Чарльз настораживается.

— В чём дело? Иди спать, — повторяет она.

Чарльз колеблется, от волнения забыв, что может просто прочитать мысли. А потом женщина на его кухне говорит фразу, которая развевает все сомнения: это не его мать.

— Хочешь, я приготовлю тебе горячий шоколад?

Его мама ни разу в жизни не заходила на эту кухню. И она ни разу не делала для Чарльза горячий шоколад, только просила служанку приготовить его.

Когда Рейвен превращается в себя, Чарльз не может перестать улыбаться. Она похожа на чудо света — такая же странная, как он сам, невероятно красивая и… кажется, не против с ним дружить. Они знакомятся, и Чарльз обещает себе и ей, что больше Рейвен не придется воровать.

Он не может дальше обманывать себя: родителям всё равно на его чувства, так что на следующий день, собрав мысли в кулак, Чарльз с дипломатичностью политика рассуждает о том, как положительно общение со сверстниками могло бы повлиять на его психику, и как полезно иметь братьев и сестёр в принципе. Рейвен не понимает, как это происходит, но Чарльз добивается того, чтоб ей разрешили жить в поместье Ксавьеров. Всю следующую неделю Чарльз имитирует успешное выздоровление, и, по совету психиатра, Рейвен остается навсегда.

С этого момента всё идёт более-менее хорошо. Не замыкаться в себе Чарльзу помогает телепатия — он чувствует, как посторонние люди им восхищаются, от этого его самооценка становится даже немного завышенной. Он может дарить всю свою любовь своей новой сестрёнке, а ещё рассказывать ей интересные вещи из своих энциклопедий перед сном — под них Рейвен отлично засыпает. Конечно, иногда они ссорятся, как это и положено детям, но пока одни друг у друга одни, ссоры не продолжаются долгое время.

Чарльз мечтает, что когда-нибудь у Рейвен появится своя семья, а у него своя, и они будут жить все вместе в особняке. И, кажется, это вполне жизнеспособная мечта.

***

Ты тонешь в голосе как в облаке из ваты  
След поцелуев тает рябью на воде.  
Он дарит всё, чего ты был лишён когда-то,  
И забирает то, чего не получил, себе.

Слова «Ты не один» высекаются на подкорке мозга, бьют в самую суть, похожие на вопль отчаянья. Спустя секунду, Эрик понимает, что задыхается в прямом и переносном смысле.

Первый глоток воздуха — холодно, больно, лёгкие горят, всё тело дрожит, а в голове бьётся только один вопрос: как он это сделал?

— Ты не один, Эрик, — вслух повторяет Чарльз.

Они оба не в том положении, чтобы разговаривать, так что все вопросы остаются у Эрика в голове и маячат еще несколько часов.

Эрику дают полотенце и сухую одежду, оставив обсыхать в каюте с подогревом. Чарльз, временно бесполезный для ФБР, заходит и садится на лавку напротив него. Они оба продрогшие, с мокрыми волосами, торчащими во все стороны, и завёрнуты в тёплые одеяла с подогревом, как два больших рулета. При всём этом Эрик старается держаться гордо и устрашающе. Чарльз невольно улыбается.

— Я Чарльз. Телепат, — представляется он вместо «привет», потому что здороваться после всего, что произошло, кажется неуместным.

— Мутант? Я никогда не видел других мутантов. Взрослых, я имею в виду.

— Я это знаю. Я всё про тебя знаю, — Чарльз улыбается. Ему кажется, что это смешно, но Эрик весь напрягается и резко говорит:

— Хватит читать мои мысли.

— Я пошутил. Никогда не залажу в голову без спроса.

Он смотрит в глаза Эрику, который пока не знает, стоит ли доверять, и тихо добавляет:

— Правда. Это неэтично.

— А в воде?

— Я не читал твои мысли.

«Я посылал свои» — звучит у Эрика в голове окончание фразы, и тот дёргается от неожиданности. Улыбка Чарльза тускнеет.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать.

— Всё нормально, — неуверенно отвечает Эрик. Немного погодя, он спрашивает, что здесь понадобилось ФБР.

Весь путь до суши Чарльз вводит его в курс дела. В сущности, для этого он и пришёл. Эрик слушает внимательно, не перебивая, и только иногда хмуря брови. Чарльз заканчивает как раз, когда их зовут наружу. Перед выходом они встречаются взглядами.

— Куда мы сейчас? — спрашивает Эрик.

— На базу ФБР.

Чарльз, сам того не желая, улыбается на слове «мы» и выходит на воздух.

События закручиваются быстрее, чем можно было предположить. Сотрудничество с правительством, Церебро, команда мутантов — в какой-то момент Эрик понимает, что всё становится слишком сложно для простого плана мести, а значит, его здесь держит нечто большее. Он не до конца понимает, что. Вернее, понимает, но боится признаться самому себе. Иметь привязанность во время войны — непозволительная слабость, а Эрик верит, что мир ждёт третья мировая война.

Чарльз просто очарователен. Он красуется слегка больше, чем позволяют понятия о нормальной самооценке, но есть ощущение, что все вокруг не против и будто специально позволяют ему. Чарльзу нравится слышать комплименты в свой адрес, он мило улыбается и опускает глаза, когда Мойра говорит, что его мутация удивительна. Он как будто осознаёт свою привлекательность и немного стесняется, что не может её умерить. «Показушник» — думает Эрик, который вот уже неделю пытается выделить в нём отрицательные качества и цепляется за всё подряд. «Показушник» — думает он, не в силах сдержать улыбки, когда Чарльз в очередной раз играется со своими способностями.

— Я не ждал, что вы поверите мне, учитывая, что во время моего выступления вы думали, какой пирог дают сегодня в буфете… Яблочный пирог.

Реакция людей забавит Эрика, наверняка, тешит самооценку Чарльза, и, черт возьми, это не должно выглядеть так привлекательно.

В один момент Чарльзу даже удаётся втянуть его в свои «игры».

— Послушай, мы заказываем приватный танец и уходим в отдельную комнату, чтобы Энджел могла свободно показать свою мутацию, — Чарльз улыбается, словно ребёнок, задумавший розыгрыш, — И когда она спрашивает, что именно нам нужно, ты поднимаешь ведро со льдом и вином, а я… Тоже кое-что сделаю. Ты увидишь.

— Наверное твои соседи панически молились на Хеллоуин, — усмехается Эрик.

— Что? А, ты имеешь в виду… Нет, на Хэллоуин я обычно сидел дома.

— Правда? Удивительно.

— Мои родители были против выпрашивания конфет в дурацких костюмах. Обычно мне покупали конфеты в магазине.

Чарльз вдруг отводит глаза, переживая из-за того, что вот так спонтанно рассказывает о своём детстве человеку, с которым они ни разу не называли друг друга друзьями. Эрик не умеет подбирать правильные слова, но в этот момент хочет ответить хоть что-то просто, чтобы не молчать. Вид растерянного Чарльза по неизвестной причине заставляет его волноваться.

— Знаешь, я тоже никогда не праздновал Хеллоуин.

Чарльз смотрит на него, расширив глаза, а потом чуть ли не шепчет:

— Ох, я не подумал, прости… Мне не стоило говорить об этом, когда ты сам…

— Я имею в виду, что мы похожи, — перебивает его Эрик, понимая, что его слова были восприняты совершенно не так, как он планировал.

— А. Оу.

Чарльз улыбается краешком рта и уточняет каким-то умиленным голосом:

— Так ты хотел меня поддержать? Спасибо, Эрик, это очень мило с твоей стороны, но я не переживаю насчет своего детства так сильно.

Эрик не успевает возразить, что всё вовсе не так, и он просто хотел ответить чем-то, что придет в голову, но это становится уже не к месту, так что остаток дня он мучается с мыслью «Класс, теперь мы поддерживаем друг друга».

К тому времени, как у них набирается команда, Эрик понимает, что уйти будет очень тяжело. Все, кого они смогли уговорить — ещё подростки, и их проблемы кажутся такими трогательными, до боли знакомыми, что невольно сжимаются кулаки: время прошло, а жизнь у мутантов так и не изменилась. Эрик старается быть безразличным, но когда Ангел говорит, как ненавидит пристальное внимание, когда Хэнк говорит, что ощущает себя посмешищем, когда Рейвен боится снять человеческую маскировку даже у себя дома — он не может остаться в стороне.

Чарльз с детьми ладить не боится.

— Это ваш? — подростки с удивлением и интересом рассматривают огромный дом.

— Он наш, — улыбается Чарльз.

Эрик не знает этого, но Чарльз впервые чувствует себя по-настоящему дома. Он осуждает с Хэнком «Джекила и Хайда», пьёт чай с Шоном, рассказывая про законы распространения звука, немного ухаживает за Ангел — как за любой девушкой в своём окружении, считая это частью этикета. Кажется, он беспокоится, что кому-то не хватит внимания. И однажды он действительно упоминает об этом в разговоре.

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из них считал, что никому не нужен, только потому что не нужен своим родителям. Понимаешь? — Чарльз смотрит на него. Чёрт возьми, конечно Эрик понимает. Он-то был нужен свои родителям, но иногда кажется, что только им одним. Эрик не представляет, как эти дети справляются без подобной призрачной поддержки из прошлого, потому что ему порой тяжело даже с ней.

— Ты хочешь подарить им то же, что было у тебя, — понимающе кивает Эрик. Чарльз хмурится, а потом вдруг грустно усмехается. Эрик вопросительно выгибает бровь.

— Я не был желанным ребёнком, — с улыбкой говорит Чарльз, — Мы были богатыми, да. Но… Этого не говорили, но, кажется я даже не был запланированным. Всё, что меня спасло — моя телепатия. Моё чудо и, с какой-то стороны, проклятие.

Эрику становится неудобно, и даже стыдно за свои слова.

— Не извиняйся, ты не знал, — пожимает плечами Чарльз, всё еще улыбаясь. Это выглядит вымученно и немного нелепо, но такая у него реакция.

Позже Эрик чуть более внимательно приглядывается к нему, и видит многие вещи в ином свете. Чарльз красуется не из-за самовлюблённости: ему нужно постоянное подтверждение своей важности и привлекательности, пусть даже не облачённое в слова. Он безусловно любит их команду, но это не единственная причина его отеческого отношения к ним: Чарльз слишком хорошо понимает детей, он надеется как можно больше сгладить их проблемы с семьёй. И Эрик осознаёт: время, которое они прожили здесь вместе, возможно единственный период, когда в доме царит семейная теплота, когда сидя вечером за столом, можно искренне поговорить, заручиться поддержкой, найти надежду.

Он как-то забывает, что является частью происходящего.

— Уверен?

— Уверен.

— Хорошо.

Чарльз дрожащей рукой, непривычной к оружию, вытягивает пистолет. Он поджимает губы. Он закрывает глаза. Кажется, что он волнуется даже больше, чем Эрик. Наконец, Чарльз вздыхает и опускает пистолет:

— Нет. Не могу. Прости. Я не могу стрелять в упор, ты же мой друг.

— Да брось, — усмехается Эрик, — Пуля мне не страшна. Я должен стремиться к большему.

— Если ты знаешь, что пуля тебе не страшна, то это не большее.

Эрику хочется сказать, что Чарльз переводит стрелки. Ведь это он не может нажать на курок, почему же после этого «не стремится к большему» Эрик? Но он молчит. Он не уверен, что смог бы выстрелить сам, целясь в лоб Чарльзу.

— Помнишь, кто-то пытался поднять подводную лодку?

Эрик закатывает глаза. Опять та ситуация, можно не надеяться, что кто-то забудет его позор.

— Это другое. Мне нужно разозлиться, чтобы поднять лодку.

— Одной злости мало.

Чарльз смотрит на него серьёзней некуда. Эрик начинает злиться. Отчасти, потому что не любит, когда кто-то критикует его умение управлять металлом. Отчасти, потому что Чарльз прав.

— До этого момента мне ее хватало, — отвечает Эрик. Он надеется, что его слова не звучат как «отвали от меня», потому что в мыслях Эрик только об этом и думает. Все его тренировки мутации вызывали такую реакцию, и сколько бы он не убеждал себя, что Чарльз не такой, как Шоу и его дружки, и желает ему добра, частью сознания Эрик не может перестать сопротивляться.

Чарльз никак не реагирует на его слова. После некоторых раздумий, он мягко касается плеча Эрика, указывая головой на спутниковую тарелку.

— Видишь? Поверни её.

Если бы рядом не было Чарльза, то он бы даже не пытался. Такие огромные объекты не подчиняются его силе, Эрик пробовал. Но, по неизвестной причине, он пробует снова. Ничего не выходит. Эрик оглядывается на Чарльза.

— Знаешь, по-моему, концентрация находится между злостью и умиротворенностью… Ты не против если.?

Чарльз подносит пальцы к виску и останавливает в нескольких сантиметрах, дожидаясь разрешения. Всё внутри Эрика вопит, что это плохая идея, но тот заставляет внутренний голос заткнуться и кивает.

Мысли, которые долгое время были единственным личным пространством Эрика, тем, что у него нельзя было отобрать и за чем невозможно было уследить, распахиваются перед Чарльзом, словно открытая книга. Эрик думает о том, что сейчас Чарльз передаст ему немного собственного покоя, или заблокирует ему злость, или что там еще умеют телепаты, но происходит неожиданное.

Перед глазами у Эрика вспыхивают свечи. Девять длинных восковых палочек, и мамина рука, обхватывающая его детскую ладошку со спичкой в пальцах. Это праздник, но не праздник веселья. Это день, когда они могут побыть вместе, понять, как дороги друг другу. Вокруг темнота, есть лишь эти свечи, освещающие лицо его матери, отражающиеся в её глазах, полных теплоты. У Эрика щемит сердце от нежности. Он чувствует, как на глазах выступают слёзы, которых он не видел уже много лет.

Чарльз чувствует это тоже. Огромная волна любви, чистой, всепроникающей, обрушивается на него в один миг, делая так хорошо и больно одновременно. Их чувства переплетаются. Тоска Эрика по погибшим родителям и тоска Чарльза по доброму взгляду, слову, прикосновению; нежность Эрика, которую он так долго выжигал, чтоб не мучила, и нежность Чарльза, запертая внутри и не находящая отдушины; сотни невысказанных мыслей — посмертно или из-за безразличия; мечта о семье и… Жажда мести.

Чарльз вдруг останавливается.

Когда видение рассеивается, Эрик видит, как он быстро вытирает щеки. Становится немного легче: всё-таки, плакать перед другом не хочется, а проявить слабость одновременно менее неловко.

— Что ты сейчас со мной сделал? — шепчет Эрик.

— Я добрался до светлого уголка твоей памяти, — слегка севшим голосом отвечает Чарльз. — Это прекрасное воспоминание, спасибо.

От понимания, что даже половина этой эмоциональной бури принадлежала ему, Эрик теряется.

— Не знал, что такие ещё остались.

— В тебе их гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Не только боль и гнев, но и доброта. Я чувствую. Когда ты сможешь добраться до них, с твоей силой никому не справиться. Даже мне.

Они смотрят друг на друга, вглубь друг друга. Молчание затягивается и становится интимнее. Кажется, что что-то приближается, что-то вот-вот случится. Будто испугавшись этого, Чарльз быстро говорит:

— Ну, давай.

И улыбается преувеличенно весело. Эрик одновременно благодарен ему и разочарован. Но, кто знает, возможно ему показалось, и это была самая обычная затянувшаяся тишина.

Балансируя на грани спокойствия и гнева, он сосредотачивается на телебашне, чувствует пронизывающий её каркас, ржавые подтёки, крошечные трещинки и места сварки. Сосредоточившись на каждой детали, он медленно напрягает руки. И башня вздрагивает. Одновременно с этим Эрик чувствует, как вздрагивает Чарльз. Башня поворачивается: сначала медленно, потом быстрее. И на лице Чарльза появляется улыбка. Эрик чувствует, что сам не может удержаться от радостного смеха.

— Эрик!

Они переглядываются. Почему Чарльз так счастлив за него? Почему Эрику самому хочется смеяться? Радость вперемешку с недоумением затапливает его мысли, и в этот момент Чарльз подходит и крепко обнимает его.

— Что? — спрашивает Эрик, улыбаясь, неловко прижимая его к себе в ответ. Чарльз его не отпускает, так что он успевает расслабиться и отдаться этим объятиям. Между ними рождается и стремительно расцветает что-то нежное, трепетное, щекочущее в груди, но невидимое простому глазу.

Чарльз обнимает его чуть дольше, чем принято, но оба не против.

— Ты молодец, — говорит наконец он и отстраняется. Эрик думает, что не возражал бы, продолжайся это еще пару часов.

— Без тебя я бы не смог…

— Глупости, — выдыхает Чарльз. — Это всегда в тебе было, Эрик. Свет не покинул тебя, тебе просто нужно перестать его избегать.

Кажется, что снова наступает оно. То самое мгновение. Сейчас или вперёд, или совсем никуда. Чарльз смотрит на него, будто ожидая, пока Эрик решится сделать выбор. Где-то в доме сейчас Шон играет в карты с Ангел, Хэнк помогает Алексу разобраться с устройством костюма, Рейвен варит всем какао и дописывает молоко в список покупок на выходные. Эрик собирается с мыслями, но в этот момент из окна высовывается Мойра.

— Скорее, речь президента показывают.

И окончательный выбор снова переносится на потом.

Обстоятельства складываются так, что времени на разговоры у них больше не остаётся. Выдвигаться приходится сразу же. Все мысли крутятся только вокруг одного: как не допустить войны. Личные отношения естественным образом отходят на второй план.

— Его здесь нет! — Эрик шарит глазами по разбитой подлодке. Вокруг мигают лампочки, хрипло пиликает сигнал тревоги.

— Я знаю, что он где-то там.

— Здесь никого нет, чёрт подери!

Чарльз вздыхает у себя в самолёте и ждёт. Снаружи бьются друг с другом их ребята, но сейчас некогда за них переживать, у Чарльза с Эриком есть задача поважнее. До Эрика доносится крик Шона.

— Посмотри еще раз, пожалуйста, — устало просит Чарльз. Кажется, он тоже это слышал, но концентрация не допускает волнения.

Тут у Эрика за спиной слышится звук разъезжающихся дверей. На месте бывшей стены образуется проход. Обернувшись, Эрик замечает внутри Шоу.

— Эрик. Какой приятный сюрприз. Рад тебя видеть.

Все годы ожидания сливаются в единую силу и толкают Эрика вперёд. Жгучее чувство мести, притупившееся за последние дни, разгорается вновь при одном только взгляде на его самодовольное лицо. Эрик слышит, как что-то кричит ему Чарльз, но не обращает на это внимание, заходя внутрь. Дверь за ним закрывается, и ментальная связь обрывается. Это то, ради чего он жил и двигался вперед всю свою осознанную жизнь.

— Можно тебя спросить? — почти мягко спрашивает Шоу, — Почему ты на их стороне? Зачем сражаться на стороне людей, которые начнут преследовать нас?

Эрик молчит. Он сам ни раз думал об этом. Слишком сложно бороться за людей, которые превратили твою жизнь в кошмар. Чарльз не понимает этого.

— Прошу, прости меня за то, что было в лагере. Мне очень жаль, — продолжает Шоу.

Он касается Эрика и тот мгновенно отлетает в сторону. В зеркальной стене образуется трещина. В затуманенный разум лучиком света врывается голос Чарльза:

— Эрик, что бы ты не делал, продолжай. У нас получается.

На краткое время это возвращает Эрику уверенность, но Шоу не прекращает речь.

— Что бы я не делал, я делал это для тебя. Чтобы ты освободил свою силу и принял её. Чтобы ты стал сильнее.

Снова бросок в сторону. Эрик врезается в стену, чувствуя, как зеркало за его спиной разлетается на осколки. По виску бежит струйка крови. Шоу улыбается.

— Представь, каких вершин мы можем достигнуть вместе. Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Никогда не хотел.

Его метает к стене, выбив из лёгких весь воздух. Пока Эрик пытается вздохнуть, захлёбываясь чем-то солёным, Шоу наклоняется к самому его лицу.

— Я хочу помочь. Это наше время. Наша эпоха. Мы будущее человеческой расы. Ты и я, сынок.

В этот момент Эрика словно бьёт током.

«Ты и я, сынок»

В голове друг за другом проносятся картинки: страшные серые стены в концлагере, направленный на него пистолет и громовой голос. «Сможешь отразить эту пулю? А две? Давно мы не посещали госпиталь…». И сразу же за ней: блеск голубых глаз, свежий ветерок ласкает лицо, рука с оружием вздрагивает и опускается. «Я не могу стрелять в тебя, Эрик. Ты мой друг».

Слёзы на его глазах, боль в мышцах, чувство отчаяния. «Ты должен ощутить это. Ненависть. Страх. То, что подталкивает тебя к высшему, сметает все границы на своём пути. В этом твоя сила, Эрик, ты должен научиться с этим жить»

И снова слёзы, но совсем другие. И боль другая, такая светлая и будто исцеляющая. Улыбка Чарльза и его слова, которые, несмотря на очевидность, становятся открытием. В Эрике есть свет, и свет несёт в себе куда больше, чем боль и тьма.

А самое главное — вот оно — ощущение холода в сжатом до боли кулаке, сопровождающее его всю жизнь. Чёртова монетка в десять центов со следами крови, заметными только Эрику. То, что поддерживало в нём жизнь, сколько он себя помнил.

И согревающее тепло чужой ладони на её месте. «Мы с этим справимся, Эрик. Мы пройдём через это вместе». Мрак сменяется светом. Боль сменяется надеждой. Вместо холода его окружает тепло, вместо ледяного взгляда Шоу на него устремлён взгляд голубых, как июльское небо, глаз.

Сейчас или никогда.

— Ты никогда не был моим отцом, — произносит Эрик, не узнавая собственного голоса, — Ты забрал мою семью. Ты разбил меня и сбил с верного пути.

— Эрик, — нервно усмехается Шоу, — Это дело прошлого.

— Я не позволю, — повысив голос продолжает Эрик, — Я не позволю сделать этого снова.

Эрик сбивает шлем с его головы и кричит, забыв, что его мысли и так лежат на ладони:

— Чарльз, давай!

Шоу застывает на месте и одним резким движением Эрик перерезает ему горло. Монета, которую он хранил при себе всю жизнь, летит на пол и теряется где-то среди осколков и прочего мусора. Тело Шоу падает, слышится стекольный звон.

Эрик закрывает глаза и хватается за голову. Он сделал свой выбор, но ему страшно думать, что будет дальше. То, к чему он шёл всю жизнь, больше нереально. Шоу мертв, и Эрик не отомстил ему со всей жестокостью. Он выбрал семью, но был ли вообще этот выбор? Нужен ли он кому-то теперь? Возможно, Эрик придумал себе это сам, и ничего не было. Кончится битва, все вернутся к своей жизни, а к чему возвращаться Эрику? Этого не хочется признавать, но от этого факт не прекращает быть фактом: Эрик не представляет себе, что дальше делать без их команды людей икс. Без Банши с его детскими подколками и чрезмерной смеючестью, без Ангел и ее саркастичных закатываний глаз, без горящего научной страстью взгляда Зверя, без Хавока, который нелепо пытается скрывать свои чувства, без Мистик, которая придумала половину этих кличек, и без Чарльза…

От понимания того, что Чарльз всё ещё может читать его мысли, становится только хуже. Эрик опускается на пол и подбирает шлем, игнорируя «Эрик, постой» в своей голове. Ему просто нужно время. Несколько минут должно хватить. И плевать, как отреагирует на его откровение Чарльз, к этому времени Эрик снова станет собой: холодным, уверенным и — главное — бесчувственным.

Снаружи слышатся крики, но Эрик не обращает на них внимания. «Там дерутся твои дети» — подсказывает внутренний голос, но Эрик пытается перестать думать о них в ключе семьи. Это нелепо. Он не может просто проецировать свои ожидания на реальность.

В этот момент к нему вбегает переволновавшийся Чарльз.

— Эрик!

Эрик поднимает на него опухшие глаза и резко спрашивает:

— Зачем ты сюда пришел?!

— Ты… Ты надел шлем, — растерявшись от его тона, говорит Чарльз.

— И всё? Ты вышел из чертова самолёта в разгар битвы, чтобы прийти сюда и сказать мне, что я надел шлем?

— Я…

— В тебя могли попасть. Ты соображаешь, что делаешь? Идиот.

Чарльз внимательно смотрит на него, склонив голову вбок, а потом вдруг садится рядом и практически шепотом говорит:

— Дело ведь не в этом. Эрик я… Я всё слышал. И чувствовал. Мы… Ох, погоди, дай сформулировать…

Эрик резко встаёт с решительным намерением выйти на поле боя.

— Нет, погоди, пожалуйста! — буквально выпаливает Чарльз. — Послушай! Тот момент, когда я… Когда ты двигал телебашню. Мы оба это чувствовали.

— Что ты чувствовал? — спрашивает Эрик, особенно выделяя слово «ты».

— Мы оба. Не закрывайся, пожалуйста, послушай. Это правда. Я растерялся и потерял контроль — я не ожидал, что будет так сильно. Всего на секунду, но ведь ее хватило. Мы оба… Нет, мы все. Мы все нужны друг другу.

Эрик отходит от двери, и Чарльз немного расслабляется, выдавливая улыбку.

— Ты не один чувствуешь это, поверь мне. Знаешь, когда мы обсуждали книги с Хэнком, он был счастлив, что наконец-то может говорить всё, что думает, открыто, и быть услышанным. И когда Алекс смог направленно выстрелить в мишень, он пытался сделать вид, что это не так, но он был благодарен. Кто ещё мог помочь ему, Эрик? А Рейвен… Боже мой. Если честно, я не думал, что у неё есть какие-то комплексы. Я так к этому привык, что для меня это было чем-то естественным, но ты поддержал её. Ты увидел её переживания, заметил то, чего долгие годы не видел я. Эрик, я… Это всё взаправду. Это по-настоящему, мы действительно друг другу нужны. Не только детям, но и…

Чарльз не договаривает и отвёл взгляд. Уголки его губ вздрагивают.

— Знаешь, — чуть тише говорит он, — Я бы и сам не поверил, что это реальность, если бы не был телепатом. Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Ты сделал правильный выбор. Всё будет хорошо, пока мы вместе. Пока мы все есть друг у друга. И пока мы оба… наверное.

— Да, — хрипло кивает Эрик. — Мы оба.

Чарльз выдыхает и улыбается, на этот раз искренне. Они смотрят друг на друга, как в каком-то долбанном фильме, и не могут сдвинуться с места.

С пляжа слышится громкий матершинный крик Алекса.

— Я думаю, нам надо идти, — говорит Эрик.

— Да, пожалуй.

Они синхронно двигаются к выходу, но Чарльз вдруг останавливается и тянет Эрика за руку.

— Что.? — оборачивается Эрик, и вдруг чувствует, как губы Чарльза мягко касаются его собственных. Лишь на одно мгновение.

— Это обещание, — неловко объясняет Чарльз. — Что мы договорим позже. И напоминание, что всё действительно было. Вдруг ты снова передумаешь.

— Больше нет, — шепчет Эрик.

И всё наконец становится на свои места.


End file.
